Angel Kills Me
by Secret Slayer
Summary: During and Post NFA...Angel should have known it wasn't going to be that easy...what should have happened once Lorne left Lindsey after shooting him...Please Review!


**AN: **This is my first Angel story...I've done a couple of Buffy ones (check them out, they're Spuffy), but after watching Not Fade Away, there was one thing more than any thing, even the cruel ending, that bugged me...Lorne killed Lindsey. So, here's what should have happened...

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Angel Kills Me**

Not hours ago had Angel assigned his fighters to assassinate members of The Black Thorn. Lindsey, Angels not so favourite person, had be sent to kill a group of demons on the outskirts of L.A. Along with the Texan, he had sent his good friend Lorne.

It hadn't taken Lindsey long to slice and dice the demons with his expert sword skills. The small room they were left in was covered in the blood and corpses of the enemy. He smiled victoriously, but quickly hid it when he noticed his companions slightly queasy face. Though usually Lindsey avoided Angel and his friends, he quite enjoyed the feeling of being part of their team. And even odder was the fact that he was actually concerned what might have happened to them now.

"Any word on the rest of the team?" Lindsey asked, cleaning his hands from demon flesh and blood. 

"For all I know, we are the rest of the team. I haven't heard squat." Lorne replied glumly.

"That's weird." Lindsey said, as he finished cleaning his hands.

"They'll call." Lorne simply sighed.

"No, I mean me saying "team" and meaning it. I kind of like the feeling." Lindsey laughed slightly at the confused glance Lorne gave him.

Lindsey had started this conversation with the empathic demon, with good intentions, but sadly it had soon taken a darker note. Lindsey was trying to sound as if he were considered part of the gang, but yet Lorne sounded less convinced.

"You don't trust me. You don't think a man can change?" Lindsey questioned with his husky voice. 

"It's not about what I think. This was Angel's plan." Lorne sighed heavily, kicking over a corpse to ensure it was dead.

"Come on." Lindsey smiled nervously at the demons sudden grim face, "I could sing for you." he offered.

"I've heard you sing." he said glumly, revealing a gun from his long brown jacket. Before Lindsey could react he was shot twice in the chest.

"Why—why did you..." Lindsey stumbled back, the pain of the wounds not letting him finish his sentence.

"One last job. You're not part of the solution, Lindsey. You never will be." Lorne sighed, unable to look at the man before him, in the eyes.

Lindsey felt a sudden rush of frustration and pointed at Lorne, "You kill me?" he couldn't help but collapse on the floor as he felt oddly weak. "A flunky?! I'm not just... Angel...kills me. You don't... Angel..." he began to breath heavily and rapid, but after just a few seconds Lindsey went silent and his body fell limp against the wall.

Lorne sighed and looked guiltily at the floor. "Good night, folks." he simply dropped the gun on the floor and walked out of the building.

As the sound of Lorne's footsteps grew further away as he descended the corridor to the exit, Lindsey's icy blue eyes flew open. Their dilated pupil grew smaller until they were just a dot in an ocean of blue. His breathing was deep and slow as he tried to regain his breath. He quickly propped himself up and with all his strength, he ripped his shirt open.

Beneath the torn fabric was a thick, black, body tight, padded top. In it's surface were pieces of metal, that were totally flat. They were the bullets where they had literally smashed on impact.

He gazed down at them, still breathing heavily.

"Eve was right. This thing did come in handy" he smirked to himself and stood up.

Just moments before he had left with Lorne, Eve had given him the bullet proof jacket, in suspicions that something wasn't right. He had reluctantly taken it, convinced that Angel had trusted him, but was now thankful Eve had been there to give him the jacket.

"Must have faked my death pretty well" he laughed to himself, pulling the jacket off. He winced slightly as he revealed some bruised skin, "Angel should have known i wouldn't go out like that." he laughed again, the sudden feeling of relief running through him. He was alive.

He threw the damaged bullet proof jacket to the floor and put his torn shirt back on. He gazed one last time around the mess and carnage he had caused and left.

As he walked down the corridor of the building he began to whistle the song he had sung for Lorne. The demon had read him wrong. He did have chance at redemption, but first payback. As he reached the exit, he glanced out of the small window. Just below him he could make out Angel and his gang, begin the big fight.

"Thinks a flunky can kill me" he scoffed "Angel kills me" he assured himself. "Time to make myself known" he said with his husky Texan voice, suddenly serious.

As he walked out into the big battle scene, he noticed Angel fighting for his life. He ran over to him, to lend a helping hand, forgetting momentarily that he should be trying to kill the vampire, not save him. Angel turned, about to say thank you, when his face fell with horror.

"Lindsey?" he gasped, mouth falling open, "But...but, i thought i finally killed you" he whined.

"You wouldn't have killed me, Lorne would have. Couldn't have that could we?" he yelled over the roar of the fight.

"Why did you come back?" Angel asked, still shocked that the biggest pain his ass was still alive.

"What can i say? I missed you" he smirked, repeating his words from a previous reunion.

"I will kill you" Angel said sternly.

"Not if i get there first" Lindsey retorted, but Angel didn't hear.

The vampire turned to him in annoyance, "What did you say?!" he growled as he killed an enemy.

"Nothing champ. Lets get to work"

And for now, the tiny Texan and the corporate puppet, worked as the team they should have been to start with.

**The End**

**AN: **I hope that was OK, let me know what you thought, but go easy on me this was my first Angel story...please please please review! If you want more of this i could eventually turn this into a proper story instead of a one shot...but you need to let me know!

Please Review!

thanks x


End file.
